burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambert Parkway
Lambert Parkway is a very long road that winds through 4 sub-districts of Palm Bay Heights and Harbor Town. It is, in fact, the second longest timed road rule in the game, with a record time of 1m 26sec to beat offline (longest is Nelson Way with 1m 53sec). Lambert Parkway carries a lot of traffic, so great care is needed when navigating this road and attempting the Timed Road Rule. Because of the high amount of traffic, this is also a very good place to achieve high Showtime Road Rule scores. Lambert Parkway is the only road in Paradise City that features 2 Yellow Sign Car Parks, the Ocean View and Park Vale Garages. Since the release of the Cops and Robbers Pack, Lambert Parkway has become an essential location during Online Gameplay. The gold always spawns for the first time at the 2nd Street intersection at the beginning of the game (Round 1) and players will usually take this road to get to their respective drop-off points. Layout The long road starts north in Ocean View at the intersection with East Crawford Drive and Newton Drive. It heads south from there and crosses the Paradise City Railroad, goes uphill and passes under I-88 Section 2. Near the 9th Street intersection, Lambert Parkway crosses the Paradise City River (that is still stream-sized at that point). The road then meets with the large 7th Street and Lawrence Road intersection marked by the "Ocean View" sign that arches over the Parkway. Now level, the road passes in front of the Ocean View Auto Repair and the Ocean View Parking Lot after which it curves westbound and slopes down to finally level again and meet with 2nd Street between the West Acres Mall and the Paradise City Amphitheater. Following the south axis and swerving east, it is then split in two by tree-bearing concrete separators after which it slopes down, turns west, curves east again while sloping up and then levels out at the 3rd Street intersection heading south. Now in Harbor Town (and from then on), the road has a wider span and slopes slightly down while leaning south-west, it passes the Obelisk Triangle plaza and finally turns west at the 3-way intersection with Harber Street, Gabriel Avenue and Parr Avenue. Lambert Parkway slopes up again past warehouses and factories, the Nakamura Automobiles car plant and intersects Hall Avenue. It then slopes up again past the Evripiotis Haulers warehouse building and the Park Vale Parking Lot. Lambert Parkway escapes the urban landscape after the South Rouse Drive junction where it under-passes I-88 Section 4 and slopes up in an S-bend to finally end at the Hubbard Avenue, Manners Avenue and East Lake Drive junction. Events Lambert Parkway is the starting road of 10 career events. Shortcuts Most shortcuts listed below are actually alternate paths (generally pedestrian) that help cut some of the numerous bends that make up Lambert Parkway, some are recommended in all situations, and others are only advisable for certain situations. They are listed from North to South. Paradise City Railroad South of the East Crawford Drive intersection, north of the I-88 bridge, is an opening on the east side of the wall over the railroad tracks. This leads to the Western Big Surf Railroad or to Hamilton Avenue. 3rd Street *North of the junction with 3rd Street, the eastern sidewalk rises up and becomes a bridge-like structure above the road and cuts the bend pointing players south; it can be used to great effect. *The north-east corner of the intersection can be cut thanks to a path that passes under the elevated sidewalk. It points drivers north on Lambert Parkway or east on 3rd Street. Hubbard Avenue North-West of the 3rd Street junction lies the entry to a driveway that runs through a residential area. Taking it enables players to either access the Avenue itself or jump back down onto Lambert Parkway thanks to a grassy off-road area. 2nd Street *After passing 3rd Street, players can choose to either proceed by staying on the road (turning left or right). Staying on the road is dangerous due to dense traffic and the limited visibility (due to the sloping of the Parkway), it is recommended to take either the left (east) path that cuts the inside of the bend or the right (west) path that bypasses the 2nd Street intersection completely. ::Note:Taking the west shortcut takes players off Lambert Parkway and will cancel out a timed road rule. *North of Harber Street, players can access a pedestrian walkway that passes through a small park area and finally jumps up and faces them northbound on 2nd Street. Lambert Parkway The next shortcuts are the alternate routes running over the north side of the road in the warehouses from Gabriel Avenue to South Rouse Drive. *An entrance located just south of the Harber Street junction leads players under a warehouse porch and then onto Hall Avenue. *Having exited that covered section, players can turn around and use a Makeshift Ramp that throws them on the roof of that porch. A Billboard is located further down this roof. *West of the Hall Avenue intersection is a path that runs along the side of the Evripiotis Haulers building. *At that exit, turning around will allow access to the roof of the Evripiotis Haulers. *West of the South Rouse Drive intersection is the entry to a series of steps known as the South Bay Steps (where a Timed Car Challenge takes place). *North-west of the previous intersection, there is a dirt path next to a building site that goes through large pipes and leads to a billboard. A challenge also takes place at this building. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South *In Ocean View :*'Cannon's Hotel' :*'Ocean View Steps' :*'Ocean View Sign' :*'Deuzsama Paradise Music' :*'The Steakhouse' :*'Ocean View Auto Repair' :*'Ocean View Car Park' :*'West Acres Mall' :*'Paradise Amphitheater' :*'Theatrical Arts Center' *In Park Vale :*'Hotel Paradise City' :*'Obelisk Triangle' :*'Paradise Wharf Gas Station' :*'Park Vale Rack's Ribbs' :*'Nakamura Automobiles Car Plant' :*'Park Vale Parking Lot' :*'Everipiotis Haulers' :*'South Bay Steps' Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :Despite being the main arteries of Paradise City, it acts more like the back street of the urban area because of it's location in the district. It's more than likely that Lambert Parkway will not be part of a racer's route. Instead, players will use short portions of the route to link to better roads (like the 1st Street intersection or the Lawrence Road tunnel). *Road Rage: :For Road Rage events, the Parkway can be either very rewarding or terribly dangerous. The high flow of traffic make the it one of the best places to score Car Takedowns and Traffic Check Takedowns, but this can also be hazardous to the player as well. *Stunt Run: :There are some Ramps and stunt opportunities scattered along Lambert Parkway, but this road will not be sufficient on its own to achieve high stunt scores, it will instead let players access more worthwhile locations such as Big Surf Beach, Paradise City Airfield or even the rich South Bay Expressway stunt environment. *Marked Man: :The same hazards that were in Road Rage can be found for this mode as well. The traffic is highly dense and thus highly dangerous. Fortunately, there are several alternate off road areas to drive upon that shield players from the aggressive rivals. See Also *East Crawford Drive *Paradise City Railroad *I-88 *7th Street Category:Paradise City streets